What if
by Linnafan
Summary: Im back after 5 years off. Alternate timeline: Priss in an ADP officer, Linna leads the knight sabers.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo 2038 

Priss stood on stage with her head hung low and left hand pressed to her throat. Her once loved singing voice had been reduced to a low chocking sound. Her throat was on fire and Pane rushed through her body. She had just begun her third song for the night when she felt a tearing in her throat. The band stopped playing and Max came up to her side.

"Priss babe are ok?" He asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

Priss looked him right in the eyes and he could tell that something was definitely wrong.

"Lets get you to a hospital.

Hospital 

Sitting on a plastic hospital bed in a paper gown that didn't fully cover her back half Priss waited for the results. Her voice came back but only in a low whisper before causing pain. She could hear Max talking to someone in the hallway presumably a doctor seeing as the rest of the band had stayed behind to clean up before joining them. Priss lay back on the bed and took a deep breath, whatever the news was she knew it wasn't going to be good. As she was laying there the door to the room opened and the doctor came in with Max following behind her. Priss looked at the doctor then at Max reading their faces then lowered her head and started to cry. The doctor looked at her notes, then at Priss' chart, then finally at her.

"You have torn your vocal cords," She said. "They can be mostly repaired, however you will be unable to continue singing."

Priss lowered her head and sighed. "Everything I have been working for," She said in a low, shaky voice. " all those times I had to sing in those stupid bars, it was all for nothing."

"Not completely. Your music has touched many peoples lives, including my own."

"Glad I could be of service." Priss said as she jumped off of the bed and pulled off the paper robe making Max turn several shades of red before leaving the room.

Priss grabbed her clothes and dressed as quickly as she could before leaving the hospital flagging down a taxi as she went.

Three months later 

Over three months have passed since Priss' singing carrier ended, over that time her voice returned to normal after a sergury that left a small scar at the base of her throat. She spent most of the three months sitting at home drinking beer, tearing down concert posters, burning sheet music and destroying instruments, she just didn't care anymore. Her bank accounts were all in the red and creditors were calling every hour.

One afternoon as Priss was raiding the beer aisle at the local store there came a loud crashing sound from a few aisles down followed by people screaming and running past the aisle Priss was in. Natural curiosity lured Priss towards the aisle where the crashing sound came from to see what was going on. Standing in the middle of the aisle was a clerk Boomer designed to work day and night at the store, at its feet was a girl in her late teens sprawled out across the floor and desperately trying to scoot away as fast as she could with a look of terror on her face. Priss reacted before she had even though it through and rushed the Boomer crashing her shoulder into its back, it didn't move. Slowly it turned its head and looked at Priss with dark red eyes.

"Don't just sit there," Priss yelled at the girl. "get out of here!"

The girl got to her feet and made a dash for the rear emergency exit. Rays of sunlight fell on the Boomers back as the girl pushed the doors open and ran out.

Priss turned her attention back on the boomer just as it took a step towards her as before Priss reacted before she thought about her actions. She turned on her heels and ran for the front entrance only to have the Boomer jump over her head and land right in front of her and swing. Instinct took over Priss' body causing her do throw herself to the ground and roll hard to the tight just a the Boomer's foot came crashing down on the floor. She spent what seemed like minutes on the ground rolling away from the Boomers blows but in reality it was only seconds. Finally she got back to her feet and made another run for the door. As before the Boomer cut her off only this time it was holding a piece of steel re-bar. Priss looked behind her where it had been standing and saw a section of the support pillar had been knocked away. Now that it was armed the Boomer began a new series of attacks. Priss' only real chance to get through this was to take cover behind the Pillar that the Boomer had taken the re-bar from and hope for help to arrive. As quickly as she could she took cover behind the pillar as the Boomer started to slam the re-bar into it trying to get at her. Priss was about to make one last break for the exit in the back of the store where she could see sunlight and the figure of the girl that had run out earlier standing in the frame when the attacks stopped. There was silence for several seconds so she peeked around the side of the pillar she was behind just to have the steel re-bar smash right into her face sending her skipping across the ground.

When Priss came to seconds later the Boomer was standing over her with the rebar raised above its head preparing to bring it down. Just as the it was starting to bring the bar down bullets started slamming into it piercing 9mm sized holes in the boomers chest. The boomer was forced backwards and Priss started to low crawl across the floor towards the rear exit where the bullets were coming from. The silhouette of the girl could still be seen in the doorway along with five others in combat armor. As soon as Priss was clear of the blast zone one of the armored figures fired a grenade at the Boomers feet that detonated on impact. The others figures stopped shooting allowing Priss to get to her feet and run to the exit. As she passed the figures she saw a patch on their right arm saying ADP protect and serve.

"_Their cops."_ Priss thought as she ran past running right into the girl she had saved earlier.

"Are you ok Priss?" she asked putting her hands on Priss' cheeks and lifting her head.

"How did you know my name?"

"I've been to all of your concerts. I love your singing."

Priss smiled as she looked into the girl's eyes but lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"What's your name?"

"Nikki."

"Well Nikki," Priss said. "Were you at my last concert?"

"Yes, I was so worried when I heard that you were taken to the hospital. What happened?"

"I tore my vocal cords. I won't be singing anymore."

Nikki's face went pail and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?"

Priss was silent for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the figures in combat armor that were advancing on the Boomer.

"I'm not too sure yet, but I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the incident at the store Priss was laying on her couch thinking about the men in combat armor. She did a little investigating on the ADP and learned that they are a special taskforce assembled to deal with Boomer crimes. There was something about a job like that that perked her interest though she wasn't sure that she was willing to take that risk. Every time she started having a debate with herself about the job she thought about how Nikki looked lying on the ground helpless and how it felt to save her life. It was the same thing that the men in armor did for her. She had almost talked herself into joining the ADP when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled as she answered.

"Hi Nikki."

"Hey Priss," Nikki said in a Cherri voice. "What are you doing tonight."

"No planes, why?"

"Well I was hopping I could take you out to dinner to thank you for saving my life the other day."

Priss smiled, she knew this was coming. She had thought that Nikki was good looking from the start and thought it would be nice to get to know her better. Even though she was getting married to her high school sweetheart in only a few months. She pretended to be thinking about an answer until Nikki got impatient.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Yea sure why not."

"Great, I'll pick you up at six ok?"

"Sounds good."

Priss hung up and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Six o'clock that only leaves me an hour, talk about short notice."

As quickly as she could Priss showered and dressed in the nicest outfit she had. It was a solid black dress that hadn't seen the light of day in a few years. Priss frowned when she found out that it was a little tight around the waist but shrugged it off. Already forty-five minutes had gone by and Priss was only just putting on her earrings when a pair of headlights came into view.

"Oh God she's here." Priss said as she looked in the mirror trying to finish before Nikki knocked at the door. Just as Nikki was walking up the steps to Priss' front door Priss sprayed the only perfume she had on and ran to the door and opened it trying not to act too excited.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door.

Nikki was standing on the steps with a leather jacked and jeans with boots.

"Looks like I'm a bit over dressed." Priss said turning slightly red.

"Wow Priss I never knew you looked so good." Nikki said looking her up and down.

"Sorry, I didn't know where we were going."

She pushed the door open for Nikki to come inside as she headed for her closet and started changing into her normal clothes.

"You know you were fine dressed just like that. I'd be so lucky to be seen with someone as good looking as you by my side."

"But your getting married, isn't he good enough?"

"Umm yeah he's fine."

"So why did you say that you would be lucky to be seen with me?"

Nikki walked into Priss' apartment and sat on the couch with a sigh as Priss continued changing."

"Well to start you're a very good looking girl. And second… well I,"

Before She could say what she was about to Priss jumped out from the closet and held her arms out like an Olympic gymnastic contestant after finishing her routine.

"Well how do I look now?"

Nikki looked at Priss now dressed in her usual concert outfit and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Wow." She finally managed to say. "Every time I've seen you in that you were on stage in a dark room. I never knew you looked that good."

Priss flushed red at the complement and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked. "You really do look great."

"I'm just not used to being complemented like that."

Nikki stood up and walked over to Priss and put her hand on Priss' cheek and made her look into her eyes.

"Trust me, you look outstanding."

Priss looked at Nikki and felt her heart start to beat faster and faster as she drew closer to her lips. As the distance closed Nikki dropped her hand from Priss' cheek and put it around her waist pulling Priss closer until their lips were just about to meet.

"No, wait." Priss said pulling away. "Your getting married I'm not going to stand in the way."

Nikki's mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to say something but couldn't fins the words. Finally she lowered her head and nodded.

"Your right Priss, lets go."

Nikki turned around and quickly walked out of the apartment and headed for her car with Priss trailing behind feeling like a fool for saying something.

Dinner was nothing special, double bacon cheeseburger at a small dinner a few miles away from Priss' apartment. Nikki was a little quiet through most of the meal and when she had finished eating she simply sat on the bench across from Priss looking down at her burger wrapper.

"I'm sorry Nikki." Priss said setting her burger down.

"For what you didn't do anything wrong." Nikki said still looking down at the wrapper.

Priss really didn't know what to say, she knew that Nikki was hoping for a kiss back at the apartment. She couldn't deny that Nikki was good looking and she would have loved to kiss her but the fact remained that she was getting married, it was wrong for to try and take Nikki away from her fiancée, wasn't it?

"Let's get going." Nikki said standing up. "I'll take you home."

Priss looked up at her with shock written on her face. She was happy that Nikki had asked her to dinner but it all fell apart before they even left the apartment and was only getting worse. After a seconded she stood up and followed Nikki to the car. The drive home was silent just like dinner but when the car pulled into the driveway at Priss' apartment. Priss slowly got out and closed the door leaning down and putting her head through the open window.

"I'm sorry tonight turned out like this."

Nikki just looked at the stirring wheel without blinking.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Nikki reached for the keys in the ignition but stopped just as she was about to turn off the car. She kept her hand there for a second before shifting the car into drive and pulling away. Priss pulled her head out of the window just in time to avoid getting hit by the window frame as the car picked up speed. Priss sat down on the curb mostly out of shock but also out of sadness. she really liked Nikki now all of this happened.

_"It would have been better just to have kissed her, there was no real harm in it." _

A minute or two passed before Priss picked herself up off the floor and headed into the house turning on the porch light as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter is on the sort side. It was only a filler for the next chapter.)**

**11:30 pm**

Only a few hours after Nikki had dropped her off at her apartment Priss was curled up in bed trying to sleep but having little success. She couldn't get her mind off of Nikki and the events of the night. She couldn't figure out why Nikki was so willing to cheat on her fiancée other than the idea that he must be a jerk or abusive.

"_Why else would she be spending so much time with me?"_ Priss thought_ "I know she likes me and I like her, would it have been so wrong for me to kiss her tonight?"_

After thinking it over for over an hour Priss had managed to give herself a headache and a large craving for a beer. She lay there for another minute or so before standing up completely nude and heading for the kitchen for that beer. She always kept her refrigerator filled with American style beer, usually Miller or Karl Strauss Amber lager. This night it was Karl Strauss, she pulled two beers from the pack and opened one. The beer was just the thing she needed, the first beer was finished before the door to the fridge was closed and she opened the other as she headed back to her into the living room and sat on the couch. Even though she was completely nude she began to sweat from the unusual heat wave that had been hitting Tokyo for the last few days so she reached behind her and opened the window as she took a few swigs out of her beer.

Midnight 

She continued drinking beer on the couch until her head was swimming and her motor functions were impaired. After she was pretty much drunk she stood up and slowly started heading back to her room when there was a knock at the door. Forgetting that she was nude Priss walked to the door and simply opened it.

"Priss I'm sorry I…I umm oh wow."

"Hi Nikki." Priss said swaying side to side.

"Are you drunk?"

"No nothing like that."

As she said that Priss went to lean on the doorframe but missed completely, Nikki tried to catcher but it was no use she fell and smashed her head into the small table that was by the door knocking her out. When she came to a few minutes later she was wrapped in a blanket laying in her bed with Nikki holding a damp cloth to the cup on her head. There were spots of blood on Nikki's clothes from when she had carried Priss into the bedroom But Nikki was still smiling. The impact had hade Priss absolutely sober and she sat up with a little help from Nikki.

"Easy Priss, Easy. That was a hard hit you took."

"I'm ok. I feel like a fool but I'm ok. By the way did you like what you saw when I opened the door?" Priss asked remembering that she was nude.

Nikki flushed red and she nodded her head.

"Not to come off wrong but I've fantasized about it since day one."

"What about your…  
"Priss." Nikki interrupted. "To tell you the truth there never was a fiancée I'm a lesbian and as I'm sure you know, marriage between two people of the same sex is now illegal."

Priss nodded her head yes.

"Well I told you that I was engaged so you wouldn't know that I was a lesbian."

"Why?"

"I guess I was afraid you would reject me, or something."

"But you know I'm the same way."

"I do now. That's why I've been trying to make a move for the past few days."

Priss looked at Nikki with a blank expression.

"Are you ok Priss?"

"I'm fine. Ok lets get everything out in the open."

"Ok."  
"Now you never had a fiancée right?"

"Right."

"And you have been making moves on me for a few days right?"

"Right."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"That was blunt." Nikki laughed.

She looked at Priss for a second before simply leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Raw impulse took over after that and before they knew it they were laying in bed completely nude and breathing heavily.

"You know." Priss said softly kissing Nikki's forehead.

"What?"

"I only asked if you wanted to kiss me."

Nikki laughed and moved closed to Priss and held her tightly for the rest of the night.

**(I just had to say that Vampwriter hit the nail right on the head in his review saying that he wondered if there was even a fiancée. I never planned on there being a fiancée.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ok as some ppl know I started this story over 5 years ago and have been silent on it since. I have not abandoned it by any means I have just been perusing other things. I have been going through writing classes and have even submitted a few stories into competitions and have won 3****rd**** place for one of them out of over 200 entry's. I have become a much better writer and now am getting back into my fan fictions where I got my start in writing. This is the first story I'm working on. I'm going to keep the first 3 chapters as they are so that you can see the improvement to my skills. Enjoy)**

Just a week after Nikki admitted to Priss that she was in truth a lesbian and they spent their first night together Priss found herself standing in a line outside of an ADP recruitment office. She had an interview in front of several recruiters before she was led into a small room with computers along the walls. Over the next two hours she sat in front of one of the computers as she was bombarded with questions ranging from general mathematics and spelling all the way up to advanced science and applied mechanics.

By the time she was finished with the test she had developed a rather substantial headache. And was more than a little irritated. She did not see what she needed to know all that shit for just to fight out of control Boomers. The rest of the day was filled with medical tests and more interviews with doctors and other recruiters. Finally as the day was ending Priss was sitting down with a young sergeant who was looking over all of her test results.

"Ok Miss Asagiri. Judging by your test results and medical tests I see that there are only two jobs that the ADP could use you in. The first one is general foot soldier. And the other is advanced trooper."

"Who are the ones that go into buildings and rescue people?" Priss asked.

"That would be the advanced troopers. But I should warn you they have a high mortality rate."

Priss did not even stop to think it over and said she wanted that one. The sergeant looked at her for only a second before taping a few keys on her computer and next thing Priss knew she was signing a four year commitment to the ADP. She was handed a paper with where she was to report for training and when. As she left the recruitment building the last rays of the sun were vanishing behind the large building casting everything into dark shadows. She looked down at the paper in her hands and only had one thought running through her mind.

"Nikki is going to kill me."

A light green motorbike flew through the streets on the outskirts of Tokyo with a line of police cars behind it with lights flashing. The rider looked in her visors rear view and grinned knowing that the police had no chance in hell of catching her.

"Try and catch me assholes." She said to herself before gunning her bike even harder leaving the police in the dust. She maintained her suicidal speed for another several miles before slowing down to a normal pace and headed for her destination. As the building came in sight she felt her adrenalin begin to rise. Her bike squealed to a stop in front of the Silky Doll lingerie shop. Even though it was long after closing time the doors slid open silently and she walked in.

Her helmet visor displayed everything in the store as bright as day even with all of the lights off. She knew she was not alone in the room and smiled knowing exactly where the other person was. She snuck through the store and walked up to one of the many racks of ladies undergarments and pushed it to the side. A shriek came from behind it as it flew and a young American girl was lifted off of her feet.

"Linna! Let me go its not fair that you used your helmet against me." She said struggling to get free.

"Really?" Linna asked. "I thought it was fair seeing as you had the lights off so I could not see."

"Put me down or you are gonna be sleeping alone tonight." The girl said with a sly smile.

Linna laughed and set the girl down and removed her helmet and looked down at the younger girl with one brown eye. Both girls smiled before the younger girl jumped into Linna's arms and pressed her lips to Linna's. The kiss lasted several seconds before Linna set the girl back on the ground and pulled her lips away.

"I missed you Lisa." Linna said before enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. "When did you get back?"

"Just this afternoon. I knew you were working so I waited to have Sylia call you over."

Both girls smiled again before molding into each other in another passionate kiss. The lights came on suddenly and blinded both girls momentarily and they pulled away from each other and blinked against the sudden brightness.

"Well I see Linna wasted no time in finding you." Sylia said standing at the top of a rounded stair way wrapped in a flowing silk robe.

"We were just getting Reacquainted auntie." Lisa said wrapping her arms around Linna again.

"Jesus Lisa, you were only gone for a week."

"What? Am I not allowed to miss my fiancé?"

"Linna would you just get her out of here. She has not shut up about you since she got back."

"I think I can think of a way to keep her mouth busy."

Lisa smiled and blushed before turning from Linna and running up the stairs past Sylia and disappearing to the living quarters. Sylia laughed and started down the stairs and walked up to Linna who was picking the clothing rack that she threw off the floor. Sylia picked up the articles of clothing and placed them back on the rack as Linna moved down to another rack and started looking through the array of naughty clothing wondering what Lisa would look best in.

She chuckled to herself knowing full well that Sylia was glaring at her and knew all to well what she was about to say. She had heard it many times before and could almost recite it by heart.

"Linna listen to me for a second." Sylia said as soon as she placed the last article on the rack.

Linna turned and crossed her arms waiting for the inevitable conversation and threat.

"You already know that Lisa has gone through hell these past few years. When her parents were killed by that Boomer she was only fifteen and was lost. I had known her mother all of my life so I took her in and looked after her for the last four years."

"Sylia I know all of this already." Linna said trying to drop the subject.

"Well listen to it again. Lisa loves you. At first I thought it was just a faze she would grow out of but god love her she only wants you. She must never know that you work for me or how you really lost your eye. But God help me if you hurt her I will personally rip out your other eye."

"Will you then shove it up my ass so that I can see you kicking the shit out of me?" Linna joked.

"God damn it Linna I'm serious." Sylia said taking a threatening step towards Linna only to have it met with a step from Linna.

"So am I Sylia. I'm serious about her and I'm serious about the Knight sabers. For more than a year now I have treated her with nothing but love and the utmost respect. I have never brought up her past because I know its hard on her. I love her Sylia. Unlike what you do with Nigel I am not using her as someone to fuck for my amusement."

Sylia opened her mouth to retort but before she could say anything she heard Lisa bouncing down the stairs. She turned around and saw her adopted niece skipping up to them with a backpack over one shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Auntie." She said kissing Sylia on the cheek as she passed.

"Be careful Lisa you know how Linna drives. And wear a helmet." Sylia said as Linna and Lisa walked away.

"Sylia does not like you very much does she?" Lisa asked as Linna mounted her bike.

"She is just worried that im going to take you away from her."

"But she still needs you on the team so she has to deal with it."

"Don't ever tell her you figured out that we are the Knight Sabers."

Lisa laughed as Linna started up her bike and climbed on behind Linna and wrapped her arms around her and held on for dear life as Linna sped away from the Silky Doll.

Priss took a deep breath before walking through the door of the small apartment she shared with Nikki. She had moved out of her little trailer just two days after they had gotten together so that she could spend all of her free time with Nikki. It had become their little love nest but she would never be heard calling it that. Nikki was standing at the sink washing the dishes when Priss walked up behind her and slipped her arms around her waist.

"Hey babe." Nikki said leaning her head back for a kiss. "How did the job search go?"

"Well" Priss said kissing her lightly on the cheek. "It went."

"That good huh?"

"Dry your hands and sit down."

A worried look crossed Nikki's face but she did as Priss asked and sat down at the table. Priss reached out and took her hands and began stroking them with her thumbs and looked down at the table.

"Priss? What is it?"

"Nikki, I joined the AD police today." Priss said in a hurry.

"You what?" Nikki asked slipping her hands out of Priss'. "Priss people get killed in the ADP. Why would you do something like that?"

"Its something I wanted to do. Ever since that day at the store with the rouge Boomer I have been thinking about it and today I went and did it. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad sweetie. Just worried I mean we have only been together for a week and now you are going to be leaving."

"Not right away and not for long. I go for training in two weeks and training will last two months but I will be able to come home on weekends."

"Well I guess its not that bad then."

Priss stood up and pulled Nikki to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug before kissing her softly. Before Nikki could get any ideas Priss let her go and stepped over to the refrigerator and took out two beers. And sat back down asking Nikki what was for dinner. Nikki laughed and went back to washing the dishes before she set about the task of making something small for dinner.

Linna and Lisa lay in each others arms in Linna's bed both half asleep. Lisa had her head resting on Linna's shoulder as Linna ran her hand softly through her red hair. She hated when Lisa went back to America for a week every six months and was always antsy for her to get back. In a few more months there were going to be married rather the law said it was legal or not. Hell she was already a wanted vigilante another law broken would not be anything big to her.

"Hey Linna." Lisa said as she started to fall asleep.

"Yeah baby?"

"What are you gonna do when we are married and you have to go out with the Knight Sabers? I mean what are you gonna tell Sylia that you told me to get away in the middle of the night?"

"I really don't know babe. I'll think of something."


End file.
